


The One with Nude Modeling

by IronLassie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLassie/pseuds/IronLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza knew the little shit was up to no good. She knew it from the moment he asked about her art class a week ago.</p>
<p>College AU prompt: i’m posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Nude Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished FMA:B, aand I couldn't help but notice how little Roy/Riza fics there are. So, here's my crack at it!

College AU prompt: i’m posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at AU

Riza knew the little shit was up to no good. She knew it from the moment he asked about her art class a week ago.

“Hey, you have Smith for Intro to Painting at 11 am right?” Roy asked, peeking into the kitchen. 

She paused at the stove, about to flip a pancake. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes? I needed to get my art credit out of the way. It’s an elective cred-“

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just making sure,” Roy answered, waving his hand at her nonchalantly. 

His face was arranged in a smile, and as hard as she was tried, she couldn’t decipher his thoughts. It couldn’t be anything good. But before she could investigate further, the acrid scent of burning pancakes reminded her of her previous task.

Forgetting about the conversation, she stacked the slightly blackened pancake on a plate.

Roy’s such a pyromaniac. She was sure he won’t mind a bit of burnt pancake for breakfast.

But now that she sat on her stool, she knew exactly what he had been plotting. 

Roy smirked at her from above her easel, clad in only a bathrobe.

Roy got himself hired as a nude model for her class. He knew that she would be here. He made sure of it.

What a bastard. 

Refusing to let him fluster her, she carefully chose her brushes and paints, listening intently to the instructions for their project.

However, her neck warmed as she felt the heat of his gaze bore into her. Roy fucking Mustang was having the time of his life. And right now, the only thing he was wearing was a shit-eating grin. 

Diligently, she looked up and examined Roy, and with a halted gasp, she stared with her paintbrush raised in mid-brush. 

She and Roy had been in a relationship for over a year now. She has seen his body before, having navigated its curves, edges, and grooves with not only her eyes but also her mouth. 

But seeing his body in this lighting, this atmosphere, made it completely different. He was stretched out languidly on the platform, a white cloth thrown artfully over his lower half. His body was riddled with burn scars, souvenirs from teenaged antics, but there was also the ripple of muscle and the sturdy build of his body. His confidence tinged the air, and his face rested serenely blank, though his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Her eyes softened, and she started to paint broad strokes of black on the blank canvas, sketching out his shape. Roy was truly beautiful, she thought to herself. His eyes, which she had seen hooded with desire and crinkled with laughter, never lost its passionate fire. Nothing about Roy was ever truly calm and cool. Inside himself, there would always be a heat, an uncontrollable blaze of energy housed within his very soul. He never gave up and never relented, not when he spent months courting Riza and especially not when he was climbing up the political foodchain.

She glanced at him once more, and while their gazes locked, he mouthed the words, “Paint me like one of your French girls.”

Rolling her eyes with exasperation, she huffed out a small chuckle and grinned.

What an asshole.

What a huge, burning pile of shit.

Looking once again at Roy, she thought to herself, “But at least you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for it to be a crack fic, but I ended up trying to make it a little bit more meaningful.


End file.
